Permen Mint
by Cupkyucake
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPDATED. Rasa manis sekaligus pedas dari permen itu segera menginvasi mulut Kyuhyun. Namun sebenarnya pemuda itu tidak terlalu tertarik dengan permen yang sedang dikulumnya, sedari tadi pemuda itu justru fokus pada aroma segar yang dihasilkan Siwon berkat permen itu. Wonkyu. Siwon. Kyuhyun.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : Siwon X Kyuhyun

Genre : Romance.

Rating : mmmm…. T+? M aja deh .

Disclaimer : God

_Cupkyucake proudly presents…_

_._

_._

_._

"_**Permen Mint**__"_

**Cho Kyuhyun **tampak tengah sibuk menonton televise di depannya ketika tiba-tiba seseorang duduk disampingnya dan merangkul pundaknya. Pemuda itu melirik seseorang itu sebentar sebelum kembali fokus ke acara musik yang sedari tadi menjadi perhatiannya itu.

"Kau belum tidur?" Tanya pemuda lain yang bernama **Choi Siwon **itu.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Ia kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Siwon dengan raut wajah bosan.

"Ini jam berapa, hyung? Kapan kau melihatku sudah tidur jam segini." Jawab Kyuhyun. mata pemuda itu tanpa sengaja tertahan di mulut Siwon yang tampak tengah mengulum sesuatu. Kyuhyun memandang Siwon dengan tatapan bertanya.

Siwon yang mengerti tatapan itu pun menarik tangannya yang tadi merangkul Kyuhyun dan merogoh sakunya untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu. Siwon tampak menyodorkan beberapa buah permen rasa mint pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya. Siwon segera mengambil satu buah dan membuka bungkusnya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun Siwon menyuapkan permen berwarna hijau itu ke mulut Kyuhyun. Tak lupa ia memberikan senyuman yang memperlihatkan lesung pipit di kedua pipinya setelah Kyuhyun mengulum permen pemberiannya.

Rasa manis sekaligus pedas dari permen itu segera menginvasi mulut Kyuhyun. Namun sebenarnya pemuda itu tidak terlalu tertarik dengan permen yang sedang dikulumnya, sedari tadi pemuda itu justru fokus pada aroma segar yang dihasilkan Siwon berkat permen itu.

"_Wae?_" Tanya Siwon heran ketika Kyuhyun sesekali mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia berusaha memusatkan perhatiannya kembali pada tv di hadapannya. Namun aroma nafas Siwon yang menggelitik hidungnya membuatnya kesulitan. Siwon menyeringai melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang sudah ia hafal itu.

"_Miss me, huh?_" Ujar Siwon mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kiri Kyuhyun yang sensitive. Nafas Siwon yang berbau mint serta terasa dingin itu membuat Kyuhyun bergidik.

Siwon menempelkan hidungnya ke belakang telinga Kyuhyun dan menghirup aroma sabun yang khas dari pemuda itu. Kyuhyun mencoba menggeser tempat duduknya dan menghindari gesture tubuh Siwon yang sepertinya akan berujung pada sex itu.

"Hyuuunngg~" Kyuhyun mendorong pelan tubuh Siwon agar menjauh darinya, namun pemuda itu kalah cepat ketika Siwon memeluk bahunya agar tidak bisa bergerak.

Pasangan yang sudah menjalin kasih dan hidup bersama selama 2 tahun itu memang tidak mempunyai jadwal rutin untuk bercinta. Kesibukan mereka pada pekerjaan masing-masing membuat mereka sering lelah dan tidur begitu saja. Hanya pada saat senggang dan spontan seperti inilah mereka bisa sekedar 'bermesraan'.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya ketika mulut Siwon kini sudah menciumi rahangnya dan sesekali menggigit pipinya. Pemuda itu akhirnya menyerah ketika ia sendiri mengakui bahwa ia merindukan Siwon.

"Buka mulutmu…" Bisik Siwon masih menempelkan bibirnya di pipi Kyuhyun dan menghembuskan nafasnya keras disana. Kyuhyun seperti mabuk ketika sekali lagi aroma mint yang menguar dari mulut Siwon itu tercium oleh hidungnya.

Kyuhyun patuh. Pemuda itu membuka bibirnya yang sedari tadi terkatup. Tanpa menunggu lama Siwon memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun dan mengaduk-aduk isi mulut Kyuhyun yang berasa mint itu.

Kyuhyun tergagap ketika lidah Siwon menggoda lidahnya agar ikut bermain. Tangan pemuda itu mencengkeram lengan Siwon dengan erat. Tubuhnya mulai terangkat dari sofa dan bergerak untuk duduk di pangkuan Siwon. Keduanya begitu larut dalam permainan lidah itu hingga Kyuhyun tersedak permen yang tadi masih berada didalam mulutnya itu.

"Uhukk.. uhukkk…" Kyuhyun terbatuk-batuk.

"Ssshhh…" Siwon mengelus punggung Kyuhyun sambil masih menciumi leher tanpa cacat itu.

Beberapa tetes saliva tampak berceceran disekitar mulut Kyuhyun akibat ciuman dan juga batuk tadi. Siwon segera menahan dagu Kyuhyun dan menyesap saliva itu tanpa rasa jijik sekalipun. Setelah semuanya bersih Siwon kembali memerangkap bibir Kyuhyun yang selalu menggodanya itu. Ciuman itu kemudian kembali ke bagian pipi dan dagu Kyuhyun yang merupakan bagian favorit Siwon yang kedua setelah bibir.

Nafas Kyuhyun mulai memburu. Ia pun tak mau ketinggalan dengan memberikan kecupan kecupan ringan di mata, hidung maupun bagian wajah Siwon yang bisa dijangkaunya. Tangan Siwon pun tak hanya tinggal diam. Tangan kanan Siwon yang semula meraba punggung Kyuhyun kini mulai turun dan masuk ke dalam celana Kyuhyun. Targetnya apalagi kalau bukan pantat Kyuhyun yang terasa kenyal itu.

Dengan gerakan pelan, tangan kanan Siwon itu akan meraup dan meremas salah satu pantat Kyuhyun. Pemuda yang bersangkutan pun mulai terlihat agresif ketika Siwon meremas-remas pantatnya. Kyuhyun akan sesekali menggesekkan tubuh bagian depannya ke tubuh Siwon yang juga mulai memanas.

"_Do you want me?_" Tanya Siwon dengan nafasnya yang terasa panas menderu diantara leher Kyuhyun.

"Mmhh.." Pemuda itu tak sanggup menjawab ketika Siwon menghisap lehernya. Kedua tangannya ia lingkarkan di leher Siwon yang kokoh.

"Kyuhyun?" Siwon menginginkan jawaban dari Kyuhyun yang sudah terangsang itu.

Namun bukan jawaban yang diterimanya ketika Kyuhyun justru memagut bibirnya dengan liar. Tangan pemuda itu meremas rambut Siwon agar semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Siapa Siwon hingga sanggup menolak keadaan Kyuhyun yang sedang sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan ini. Keduanya sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Nafsu benar-benar sudah menyelubungi mereka.

Bahkan Siwon sampai tidak sadar ketika Kyuhyun sudah melepas sabuk yang dipakainya dan membuka resleting celana jeansnya. Pemuda itu baru melepaskan ciumannya ketika Kyuhyun sudah meremas penisnya.

"Kyuhyun…" Siwon sudah berada di ambang batas. Ia sudah mulai kehilangan kendali atas dirinya.

Tangan yang sedari tadi meremas pantat Kyuhyun itu kini meraba celah yang tersembunyi diantara daging kenyal itu. Siwon menggesekkan jarinya dengan anus Kyuhyun yang sempit.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya ketika Siwon menggoda anusnya. Namun gerakan tangannya di penis Siwon tidak berhenti. Kyuhyun meringis ketika Siwon menggigiti dan menghisap lehernya tanpa ampun.

"Aahh…" Kyuhyun menarik kepala Siwon dari lehernya dan berbicara sambil mengatur nafasnya yang sudah tersengal.

"Di kamar saja…" Tanpa menjawab apapun Siwon kembali memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun dan menghisap lidah pemuda itu.

Menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun, Siwon segera mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun yang berada di pangkuannya dan membawanya ke kamar tidur mereka.

Bersambung…

Muahahahaha… Maaf harus di cut dulu sampe sini. Saia sendiri rasanya udah mau pingsan. Sumpah! Padahal baru jam 1 tapi ini kepala udah berkunang-kunang rasanya.

Uuuupppsss…. Wait. Lupa deh -_-

Ola semuanyaa~ ini Mutmut Chan lhoooo *ga ada yang kenal* -_- mmm… Jadi, ada beberapa alasan kenapa saia post ff disini dan bukan di akun saia itu.

Ini smut. Oke, terus? Ya karena ini smut makanya di bedain. Ceritanya sih kalo saia nulis smut mau tak post disini aja jadi biar ga menodai kesucian akun saia yang "Mutmut Chan" itu *halah* hehe

Akun saia bocor. Saia udah sempet bilang sama beberapa orang kalo ga salah, kalo saia menyembunyikan aktifitas dunia maya saia ini dari teman-teman dunia nyata saia. Nah, kemaren2 ada beberapa teman saia yang membaca ff saia, ga masalah sih *di depan lho, di belakang mah ga tau*. Nah, makanya biar nanti temen2 saia ga tambah ilfeel dengan menemukan ff smut ini, maka… ya beginilah.

Oke. Itu aja sih. Kayaknya lebih banyak note authornya sendiri deh daripada ff-nya. Hehe Mian T_T

Insya Allah dilanjutin kok yang ini. Cuman saia juga mau modus ini. Ceritanya besok jumat kan saia ikut "Debate Contest" di kampus, saudara-saudari, jadi saia mohon doanya agar lancar. Ga usah menang deh, lancar aja gpp. Hehehe

Makasih juga buat yang selalu nagih di Twitter, wahai kakak-kakak dan teman-teman yang mesum :p kekeke maaf ya masih beginian dulu, tapi saia juga harus mempersiapkan mental T_T yang ternyata belum kuat.

Dengan cinta,

Cupkyucake atau Mutmut Chan ya? :3


	2. Chapter 2

"_Aahh…" Kyuhyun menarik kepala Siwon dari lehernya dan berbicara sambil mengatur nafasnya yang sudah tersengal._

"_Di kamar saja…" Tanpa menjawab apapun Siwon kembali memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun dan menghisap lidah pemuda itu._

_Menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun, Siwon segera mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun yang berada di pangkuannya dan membawanya ke kamar tidur mereka. _

Siwon masih terus memagut bibir Kyuhyun sambil berjalan menuju kamar mereka dengan Kyuhyun digendongannya. Begitu memasuki kamar, Siwon segera meletakkan Kyuhyun diatas tempat tidur mereka. Nafas keduanya sudah terengah, namun mereka tidak ada niat untuk memutuskan pagutan bibir itu. Tangan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi mencengkeram punggung Siwon kini mulai bergerak untuk melepas kancing kemeja kekasihnya itu.

Siwon akhirnya menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya dari Kyuhyun hingga memutus ciuman panas itu ketika Kyuhyun sudah berhasil membuka seluruh kancing kemejanya. Laki-laki berusia 26 tahun itu bangkit dari atas Kyuhyun, matanya terlihat mencari sesuatu. Begitu matanya menangkap apa yang diinginkannya, Siwon meraih remote AC itu dan menekan tombol on. Udara dingin segera mengisi ruangan itu.

Kyuhyun mengernyit merasakan udara dingin menyapu kulitnya. Namun ia tidak mau membuang waktu. Ia segera melepas seluruh pakaian yang menutupi tubuhnya. Siwon bersiul pelan ketika melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah telanjang bulat.

"Cepat." Kata Kyuhyun menarik pinggang Siwon menggunakan kakinya.

Mengerti bahwa Kyuhyun sudah tidak sabar lagi, Siwon juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ia segera melepas kemejanya dan memelorotkan celana jeans yang sudah terbuka tadi. Namun laki-laki itu tidak lupa meraih sesuatu di dalam saku celananya sebelumnya.

Siwon membuka bungkus permen mint menggunakan giginya sebelum mengulum permen itu di dalam mulutnya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya ketika tangan Siwon membelai leher dan dadanya. ia juga hanya menurut ketika tangan Siwon yang satunya membelai pahanya agar terbuka. Ia tidak tau bahwa Siwon, dengan seringaian di wajahnya, kini tengah mempersiapkan sesuatu untuknya.

Siwon berusaha mengulum permen mint dan sebisa mungkin membuat seluruh mulutnya mengecap rasa pedas permen itu.

"AH!" Kyuhyun berteriak sambil melengkungkan punggungnya ketika merasakan penisnya sudah berada didalam mulut Siwon yang terasa dingin. Pemuda itu menggelinjang hebat akibat tindakan Siwon yang tidak ia duga itu.

Tangan Kyuhyun menjambak rambut Siwon ketika kenikmatan terus menjalari tubuhnya. Pemuda itu semakin tenggelam dalam kenikmatan duniawi itu ketika Siwon tidak hanya menghisap penisnya tetapi juga memainkan lidahnya dengan menjilati otot yang menegang itu.

"Siwon…" Kyuhyun mengucapkan nama kekasihnya itu bagai mantra. Sprei putih yang menjadi alas permainan mereka sudah tidak berbentuk lagi akibat tubuh Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa berhenti bergerak menahan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya.

Tangan Siwon pun tidak hanya diam. Tangan itu membelai paha Kyuhyun yang tanpa cacat membuat pemuda yang sedang dimanjanya itu semakin sensitive.

Efek dari permen rasa mint yang tadi dikulum Siwon sebelumnya benar-benar terasa pada penis Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berusaha bangkit untuk duduk. Tangan kanannya masih setia mencengkeram rambut Siwon seolah berusaha untuk mengontrolnya, sementara tangan kirinya menyangga tubuhnya. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika memperhatikan Siwon yang memaju-mundurkan kepalanya, menghisap penisnya dengan kuat, ditambah pinggulnya yang juga sesekali menghentak agar Siwon semakin menelan alat kelaminnya itu.

"Siwon.. no…" mata Kyuhyun terlihat berkaca-kaca ketika orgasme-nya semakin dekat. Kepalanya mendongak. Jemari kakinya menyatu. Pemuda itu terlihat mengejan sebelum akhirnya menembakkan spermanya ke dalam mulut Siwon yang masih setia mengulum penisnya.

Kyuhyun akhirnya ambruk. Tubuhnya jatuh terlentang ke belakang dengan dada yang naik turun tidak beraturan. Siwon baru melepaskan penisnya ketika Kyuhyun mendorongnya perlahan.

Siwon tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah lemas itu. namun laki-laki itu tidak berniat untuk mengakhiri kegiatan mereka malam itu. ia berusaha merangsang pemuda itu lagi dengan menggigit perpotongan antara leher dan bahu kemudian turun untuk menggigit lengan Kyuhyun yang menggemaskan.

Ketika Kyuhyun sudah pulih dari orgasmenya, ia menarik kepala Siwon untuk meraup bibirnya ke dalam ciuman. Lidah Kyuhyun menyapu rongga mulut Siwon yang tadi telah memberinya kenikmatan itu.

Keduanya kemudian berhenti untuk sekedar beradu pandang. Siwon tersenyum melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah dengan beberapa tetes keringat mengalir dari dahinya.

"Kau semakin kurus." Bisik Kyuhyun meraba dada dan perut Siwon.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Siwon yang kini menurunkan kepalanya untuk menciumi dada Kyuhyun. kedua tangannya menelusup ke bawah untuk meremas kedua pantat Kyuhyun yang kenyal. Mulutnya pun kini menghisap dada Kyuhyun secara bergantian. Menjilati puting Kyuhyun yang berwarna pink kecoklatan.

"Kau pasti sering lupa makan…" Kyuhyun berusaha mati-matian mengutarakan kalimat itu diantara permainan lidah Siwon di dadanya.

"Hmm.. _shut up_." Siwon kembali menangkap bibir bawah Kyuhyun dan menghisapnya. Namun yang membuat Kyuhyun seperti hilang ingatan adalah dua jari Siwon yang sudah menginvasi anusnya.

Tidak mau kalah, Kyuhyun memijat testis Siwon yang berbentuk bulat sempurna. Siwon menelan ludahnya. Bagian itu adalah salah satu bagian sensitive di tubuhnya dan Kyuhyun benar-benar menghafalnya.

Melepaskan ciuman yang memabukkan itu, Kyuhyun kemudian menempelkan bibirnya di leher Siwon. Ia juga ingin menandai kekasihnya ini. memberikan _love bite _agar dunia tau bahwa laki-laki ini adalah miliknya.

Siwon mendesis ketika Kyuhyun menggigit lehernya. Membuatnya semakin mempercepat gerakan jarinya yang tengah melonggarkan lubang anus Kyuhyun yang selalu sempit.

"_I love you…" _ucap Siwon di sela-sela nafasnya yang memburu.

Kyuhyun menarik penis Siwon dan mengarahkannya ke dalam lubang anusnya yang masih dipersiapkan itu. siwon mengerti. Kyuhyun sudah siap.

Laki-laki itu segera menarik kedua jarinya dan menggantikannya dengan penisnya yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan _pre-cum._

"A'ah…" Tubuh Siwon ambruk di atas tubuh Kyuhyun ketika laki-laki itu tidak sanggup menahan kenikmatan yang berpusat pada penisnya itu. anus Kyuhyun menjerat otot penisnya dengan erat.

Laki-laki itu terus menggerakkan pinggulnya maju untuk menanamkan penisnya ke dalam anus Kyuhyun secara keseluruhan. Berbanding terbalik dengan Siwon yang tidak kuasa menahan nikmat, Kyuhyun justru sedang berperang melawan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya ketika anusnya seperti dirobek.

"mmhh…" Siwon mengangkat kepalanya yang tersembunyi di leher Kyuhyun untuk menciumi wajah pemuda itu. kyuhyun sendiri menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak berteriak. Benar-benar sakit.

Siwon sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menyangganya menggunakan kedua lengannya agar Kyuhyun bisa sedikit bernafas. Dada Kyuhyun naik turun dengan cepat untuk mempompa udara ke dalam paru-parunya.

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun mencengkeram punggung Siwon. Meninggalkan beberapa bekas cakaran di tubuh berotot itu. Kyuhyun memandang wajah Siwon diatasnya. Ia tau laki-laki itu sedang menunggunya.

"_I love you too.._" mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun itu, Siwon segera menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur. Menggoda dinding anus Kyuhyun dengan memasukkan dan mengeluarkan penisnya dengan cepat.

Tubuh Kyuhyun berguncang ke atas dan bawah ketika Siwon semakin tidak terkendali. Siwon akan sesekali memutar pinggulnya sebelum menghantam titik kenikmatan milik Kyuhyun dengan keras. Tubuh keduanya sudah berlumur keringat. AC yang tadi sudah dinyalakan denga suhu rendah masih belum bisa menandingi permainan panas yang dilakukan dua laki-laki itu.

Kedua kaki Kyuhyun yang mengangkang terlihat bergerak-gerak gelisah dan membuat sprei mereka semakin berantakan. Kenikmatan sudah membuat keduanya lupa segalanya. Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Siwon yang bergerak sensual diatasnya.

Erangan dan desahan berlomba-lomba keluar dari mulut keduanya. Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menahan kenikmatan yang datang bertubi-tubi itu. tubuhnya bergetar dan berguncang hebat. lama tidak bercinta membuat lubangnya terasa lebih sensitive.

Siwon menggigiti lengan Kyuhyun yang mulus dan kenyal itu untuk menyampaikan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya kini. Semuanya terasa begitu indah. Mereka berdua semakin intens menapaki tangga menuju surga duniawi yang hanya mereka berdua miliki itu.

"Si… Siwon.." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat ketika orgasme kembali menggelitiknya.

Siwon semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Membuat punggung Kyuhyun melengkung sebelum penisnya menyemburkan cairan kenikmatan itu.

Siwon menggeram keras akibat kontraksi lubang anus Kyuhyun yang semakin menghisap penisnya kuat. Laki-laki itu akhirnya ambruk ketika ia menyusul Kyuhyun dengan orgasmenya.

Nafas keduanya tersengal. Kyuhyun benar-benar lemas. Tubuhnya terasa ringan dan begitu rileks. Hal itu tak jauh berbeda dengan Siwon yang masih menindih tubuh Kyuhyun.

"_Amazing…_" Bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Siwon. Membuat laki-laki yang masih menikmati orgasmenya itu merinding.

"Kita seharusnya melakukannya lebih sering." Kata Siwon yang kini menjilati wajah Kyuhyun yang dipenuhi peluh itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Siapa yang selalu lembur dan pulang malam?" Tangannya membelai punggung Siwon dengan penuh perhatian.

"Kalau begitu, kita tidak perlu melakukannya lebih sering, tetapi… sekali kita melakukannya seperti ini…" Siwon menggantung kalimatnya dan mengecup kening Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat satu alisnya.

"…kita lakukan sampai pagi." Lanjut Siwon sambil kembali menggerakkan penisnya yang masih tertanam di lubang Kyuhyun.

"Ah!" Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengerang ketika tubuhnya kembali dirangsang.

Dan siapa Kyuhyun untuk menolaknya? ;)

THE END.

Ohmygod. 1 jam lagi saia harus kuliah. Tapi ini kenapa malah nulis semuuuuutttt… aaaaa maaf kalo masih banyak kekurangan.. saia masih belajar yooo… maaf juga masih pendek-pendek dulu, soalnya kalo nanti saia pingsan ga ada yang nolongin XD

Untuk para semut writer maupun reader, masukannya doooonnkkk.. hehe

Nih, saia tepatin janjinya *meskipun rada telat*, abis debate langsung update. kekeke

Thanks buat review-nya.

Dengan cinta,

Mutmut Chan.


End file.
